You can't Change History
by I'mtheDoctor'sdaughter
Summary: Sequel to 'Everything Leaves Traces'. Amy's gone and tension is rising in the ARC. Becker has to uncover the truth about Helen before she changes history.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it was evil of me ending on a cliffy. So enjoy this story.**

Becker stared where the anomaly had been. Abby walked up to him and put an arm round him.

"It'll be alright," she said, "Me, Connor and Danny survived."

Danny nodded. "Shall me and Connor wait here until the anomaly re opens?"

"What if it doesn't?" asked Becker, "Then Amy would be gone."

He sat down on the ground. Connor and Danny looked at each other before grabbing him and dragging him over to the car.

Becker shook them off. "I can walk!" he snapped and got into the car.

BACK AT THE ARC

Becker stood in front of Lester and Philip.

"Amy has been dragged through the anomaly." Said Lester again

Becker nodded.

"And who do you think took her?" asked Philip

"We suspect," said Becker, "Her mother, Helen Cutter."

Lester looked shocked. "But she's dead!" he exclaimed, "Danny said so."

Philip didn't looked shocked when Becker had said this, and Becker pretended not to notice.

"Like you said," said Becker, "Danny said she was dead."

"So are you saying that Danny is working for Helen?" said Philip

Lester turned to Philip. "Danny may be a stupid risk taker," he said, "But he would never side with Helen."

Becker nodded. "He probably thought that the raptor had killed her." He said

Lester nodded. "So would I," he said, "You can go now Becker."

Becker nodded and left the office. He walked up to Abby, Connor, Matt and Jess.

"I don't trust Philip." He said

Connor looked shocked. "but he's a genius!" he exclaimed

"So was Helen," pointed out Danny, "So why don't you trust him?"

"When I said that Helen might still be alive he didn't look shocked," explained Becker, "I think those two are connected in some way."

Connor still looking shocked said, "I hate to say it but that does sound like a good explanation."

"So what should we do?" asked Jess

"Find out any information about him," said Becker, "Not here because he could find out about it. At your homes. Leave all the information in a safe and don't tell anyone. I think that he has something to do with Amy being taken."

**So remember…. R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'm bringing in Sarah Page now.**

Becker sat down at the ADD. He wanted to quit but Connor had said that Amy wouldn't want that, and Danny had said that if he quit he would kick his door down and drag him back to the ARC. Connor had a better job. Just then Lester came in.

"Everybody," he said, "I would like to introduce you to a new member of your team."

Becker looked at him. "When Amy comes back she'll still work here."

"Volunteer here." Said Abby

"Yes," said Lester, "She will. Now here is Dr Sarah Page."

A woman walked into the room. Becker's heart leapt. She had long dark hair and tanned skin. She had big brown eyes.

She walked up to Becker and smiled. She held out her hand. "Sarah Page." She said

Becker took it. "Becker." He said shaking it

Sarah turned to the rest of the team. "Hey." She said

Connor looked about. Danny and Abby were looking at each other. They had that glint in their eyes that meant they were up to something.

"I'm Danny." Said Danny

"Abby." Said Abby

Connor then looked at Jess and Matt. Jess was looking at Becker and must have seen the way he looked at Sarah. She seemed depressed.

Matt was looking at Jess. He must have noticed that way she was looking at Becker.

"I'm Connor," said Connor, "This is Matt," he pointed to Matt, "And this is Jess."

Matt and Jess looked at Sarah.

"Sorry," said Matt, "I was thinking about how this must be weird for you."

"And I was thinking about how to show you how to work the ADD." Said Jess

Sarah smiled. "I worked with the professor for a while," she said, WI was shocked to hear what happened to Amy."

The team turned to Lester who was edging towards his office.

"So you knew Amy." Said Becker

Sarah shrugged, "A little," she said, "Professor Cutter used to visit the Museum with Amy. We also used to work together."

Abby smiled. "I'm sure you're going to fit right in." she said

**I know I introduced Sarah late but I wanted her in because I love Becker X Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait. I have exams coming up so updates might be rare :(**

The team was sitting inside Becker's flat. Sarah had come along because Becker said that she needed to come, much to Jess' dislike. Jess didn't like Sarah. She didn't know why, but she just didn't.

"So why are we here?" asked Sarah

"To find Amy and to find out who this Philip person really is." Said Jess in an it's-so-obvious tone. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

Becker nodded. "It's almost certain that Helen took her," he said, "For what reasons is unknown."

Danny looked away. "I feel like it's my fault," he said, "If only I shot her in the head then none of this would be happening."

Abby placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," she said gently," You weren't meant to known that she was still alive. You thought that the raptor had killed her."

Danny smiled. "That Abby." He said

Then Matt spoke. "Connor had a really good idea for finding Amy." He said

Connor shrunk back a bit. "It's really not that good." He said

"Of course it is," said Abby, "It would just take a long time to perfect."

"Well then," said Jess impatiently, "What is it?"

Connor sighed and said, "It a device that can create anomalies using someone DNA."

"But how would that help us find Amy?" asked Becker

"I hadn't finished," said Connor, "Anyway when you put somebody's DNA onto it an anomaly should open at the time they are in."

Becker smiled. "But how long will it take to make?" he asked

"That's the problem," said Connor, "It would take over a year to make."

Becker sighed, but Danny hadn't given up.

"Well then," he said, "The sooner you start working on it the sooner it'll be finished."

"What?" cried Connor, "You mean start working on it now?"

"Yes." Said Danny slowly, as if he was speaking to an idiot

Connor turned to Abby who was smiling. "Chop, chop Connor," she said, "Get to work."

"Not you to." Whined C onnor

Abby and Danny started laughing. Becker looked at Sarah. Sarah noticed Becker looking at her and blushed. Becker looked away quickly.

Jess sighed. She had been going out with Matt now but she still had feeling for Becker. Just then a cushion hit her in the face. Connor was gapping.

"Sorry Jess," he said, "I meant to hit-"

But he was cut off by Jess throwing a cushion back. Then everybody started throwing cushions. They were all so busy having fun that nobody noticed the tiny flashing light from Jess' bag….


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter I know. Please enjoy**

Sarah was staring at the anomaly. "It's beautiful." She said

"But dangerous." Said Connor setting up the anomaly locker

Sarah started walking forward. "Can I look through it?" she asked

"No," said Becker firmly, "The last person that went through never came back."

There was an awkward silence as everybody remembered Amy and how she was taken.

"Oh well," sighed Danny, "We'll find her. Connor you should lock the anomaly now."

Connor nodded. He was just about to lock the anomaly when Amy came through the anomaly.

"Amy!" cried Becker as Amy ran towards him. But it didn't last long. Helen Cutter came through the anomaly.

"Amy!" she yelled

Amy turned around and looked at Becker. This was the first time Becker had a proper look at her. She was covered in blood and looked half starved. Suddenly Helen grabbed her.

"Let her go Helen." Said Connor

"Why should I?" asked Helen, "She's my daughter."

"But you don't care about her." Said Abby

"I do know." Said Helen jumping through the anomaly

Becker stared at it. "I'm going through." He said finally

"What?" yelled Sarah, "You could get hurt!"

"I need to find out what Helen needs Amy for." Said Becker

He grabbed some guns and headed towards the anomaly.

"Connor." He said when he reached the anomaly

"You're in charge." Then he stepped through the anomaly

Matt and Danny both stared at a shocked Connor with murder in their eyes.

**So why does Helen want Amy? Who will die? Will Becker get Amy back alive? Will it be Secker or Jecker? FIND OUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know my updates are getting slower, I have exams coming up. Oh well here is chapter 5.**

When Becker stepped through the anomaly he was shocked. Around him was fire. He was in the old ARC. In the middle was Helen holding Amy and in front of them...

"I can't give it to you." Said Professor Nick Cutter

"Give it to me or I swear I will shoot her!" snarled Helen. She pressed the gun into Amy's head making her give out a small cry.

"Let her go!" cried Becker. They all turned to face him.

"Becker?" said Amy, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you of course." Said Becker. He took a step forward and Helen pointed the gun at him.

"Take one more move and I'll shoot you." She said

Becker looked at Nick who was shaking his head. "Stop." He said

Helen turned back to Nick. "Now then," she said, "Tell me where the artefact is or I will kill Amy. "

"Don't kill Amy," said Nick, "She has done nothing wrong. Kill me."

"Now why would I do that?" said Helen, "If I kill you I won't get the artefact."

"But you will," said Nick, "Oh you will."

By now Helen was getting mad. "Tell me or I'll shot Amy!" she yelled

"Shot me." Said Nick

Helen pressed the gun against Amy's skull. "One... two... THREE!"

She was about to shot when Becker pushed her. She pulled the trigger and there was a bang.

Becker was shielding Amy. "Who got shot?" she asked

Becker looked up. "Professor!" he cried running towards him

"Dad!" yelled Amy

"Amy," said Nick, "Go through the anomaly now!"

"No," sobbed Amy, "I won't leave you. Please Dad I want to stay."

"You can't," said Nick, "I know I was going to die. Please Amy go."

Becker placed a hand on her shoulder. "Amy," he said, "You can't change history. We must go."

He looked around and saw Helen. She glared at them before making an anomaly. She jumped through and the anomaly closed. Amy was still hugging her Dad.

"Goodbye." She said. She let go and walked over to Becker. He took her and they walked through the anomaly.

**An anomaly that went back in time to Nick Cutter... R+R :D **


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing Amy noticed three things when she stepped back through the anomaly.

Sarah was there

Connor had a bloody nose

Matt and Danny were pointing EMDs at each other again

Abby ran over to her and hugged her along with Sarah. "I knew you were alive." Said Abby

"I do need oxygen," said Amy, "And isn't there something more important?" She pointed to Danny and Matt who were looking at her.

"You could use a shower." Said Danny

"You know," said Amy, "People used to greet with a 'hello'."

"No," said Becker, "Danny is right for once. I'll take you home and you will stay. It's too dangerous for you go back to the ARC."

"What!" Amy yelled, "I need to go back to the ARC."

"Why?" asked Connor. His nose was still bleeding and it looked broken.

"Because," said Amy, "I know important information involving Mum."

1hr later Amy was back in the ARC. Becker had made her go home and get a change of clothes and have a shower. Getting the clothes wasn't too long; it was the shower that took an age. Amy had a lot of dried blood and dirt that took an age to remove.

Amy walked into the ADD room where Jess was. As soon as Jess saw her she ran up.

"Please don't hug me!" cried Amy, "I had so many that I feel like my spine is going to break!"

Jess looked surprise and a little hurt.

"Don't worry," said Abby, "She said that to several people."

This made Jess seem a bit happier.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked a voice

Amy turned around and came saw Philip Burton.

"You!" she yelled. Amy ran up to him but Becker and Matt grabbed her before she could do anything that she'd regret.

"What do you mean 'him'?" asked Lester who had just come in.

"I think this girl is mad," said Burton, "The stress of everything has finally got to her."

"No it isn't that!" yelled Amy

"Oh really?" said Burton, "What is it."

Amy took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"This man," she said, "Is helping Helen."


End file.
